Ne pas penser à l'Amérique
by Sombraline
Summary: Vraiment, Steve aurait voulu pouvoir offrir son plus grand regard de jugement désapprobateur à celui ou celle qui avait eu l'idée de cette campagne.  Est-ce que Captain America approuverait?  Non. Précisément, non. Captain America n'approuvait pas.


Tout avait commencé à cause de ces abrutis de politiciens et de leurs slogans douteux.

Vraiment, Steve aurait voulu pouvoir offrir son plus grand regard de jugement désapprobateur à celui ou celle qui avait eu l'idée de cette campagne.

Il se demandait encore comment il était possible que personne ne l'ait consulté. Il était certain que Stark ou Thor, eux, auraient été interrogés pour avoir leur consentement avant que la chose ne soit placardée sur tous les murs de la ville et ne passe en boucle dans les médias. Natasha lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait plus de cinquante ans qu'il était 'mort', et qu'il était donc dans le domaine public; vraiment, il ne voulait même pas réfléchir à cette notion.

« Est-ce que Captain America approuverait? »

Non. Précisément, non. Captain America n'approuvait pas.

D'accord, la campagne, globalement, le satisfaisait. Elle avait été organisé par un parti qui défendait la plupart des idéaux de Steve, et représentait des valeurs qu'il appréciait effectivement. Les droits des travailleurs, l'égalité des sexes, même la promotion de la vaccination -il était tout à fait d'accord avec leurs idées.

Non, ce qui le contrariait, grandement, c'était à quel point l'hilarité de Bucky était complètement incontrôlable depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le premier message publicitaire, à la télévision, avachis sur le canapé un bel après-midi.

« Le gouvernement actuel n'a toujours pas tenté de mettre en place un système de salaire minimum national. Des hommes et des femmes, partout à travers les États-Unis d'Amérique, travaillent encore pour des prix dérisoires et doivent accumuler les emplois pour survivre. Pensez-y. Est-ce que Captain America approuverait? Si la réponse est non -ce n'est pas bon pour l'Amérique. Le Parti Bleu-Blanc-Rouge -pour un pays qui va plus loin. »

Ils étaient resté coi quelques brèves secondes alors qu'une publicité d'assurance enchaînait. Puis Bucky s'était mis à hurler de rire, son poing de métal frappant les coussins du divan à répétition.

Il était clair que jamais il n'entendrait la fin de cette blague. Bucky ne s'était jamais vraiment parfaitement remis de son amusement lorsqu'il avait vu l'uniforme de Steve pour la première fois. Maintenant, avec pareilles munitions, il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune rémission possible. Même en oubliant l'humour douteux de Tony et des autres, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« Tu es sûr? Est-ce que Captain America approuverait? » Souriait Bucky d'une oreille à l'autre le dimanche matin suivant. « Est-ce qu'il approuverait que tu rates la messe pour démolir les ressorts de notre lit avec ton petit ami? »

« Est-ce qu'il approuverait que tu tende le tissu de ton uniforme quand je me mets à parler russe? » Demandait-il à travers la communication à distance, directement dans leur oreille, alors que Steve quittait précipitamment la mission désormais achevée pour aller trouver une salle de bain.

« Est-ce qu'il approuverait que tu utilises des gros mots pareils dans ton costume? »

Andouille.

En plus, il avait lui-même accidentellement validé l'utilisation de cette stupide phrase, une fois, alors que Bucky était dans un de ses mauvais jours.

« Hey. Hey, Buck. Sois pas idiot. Est-ce que Captain America approuverait quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas parfaitement confiance en lui? »

Avec le sérieux qu'avait désormais pris la phrase, il ne pouvait pas demander à Bucky d'arrêter.

« Eh. Eh, Steve. Je suis juste en train de penser, là. Tu es sûr que Captain America approuverait? On devrait peut-être rester purs jusqu'au mariage, Steve. »

« Bordel, Bucky, remets-toi à bouger, nom de Dieu! »

« Steve. Steve, tu penses pas que Captain America désapprouverait que tu dises des trucs pareils? »

« BUCKY! »

« C'est okay, Steve. Je pense que le sort de Captain America était scellé du moment où je t'ai corrompu. Tu blasphème encore un peu pour moi? »

Au final, il avait décidé que mieux valait se résigner, fermer les yeux et ne pas penser à l'Amérique.

**Je sais même pas c'est quoi, ce machin. C'est juste arrivé. J'ai vu ces bracelets qu'ils ont, aux USA, 'What would Jesus do?', pendant que je regardais des fanarts de American Winter, le tout a mijoté dans ma tête et le truc en question s'est écrit tout seul. En espérant qu'il vous fasse sourire -moi, je suis bêtement fière de moi, là-dessus :)**


End file.
